1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a display apparatus having an improved structure for enhancing assemblability.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus converts electrical information into visual information to display the visual information for users. The display apparatus may include at least one among a television, a monitor, and various kinds of portable terminals (for example, a smart phone, a tablet PC, and the like).
The display apparatus may also include at least one among a Cathode Ray Tube (CRT) display, a Light Emitting Diodes (LED) display, an Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED) display, an Active-Matrix Organic Light Emitting Diode (AMOLED) display, a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD), and an Electronic Paper Display (EPD).
Components of the display apparatus may be coupled through screws. For example, the components of the display apparatus may include various kinds of panels and chassis. To couple the components of the display apparatus through screws, a coupling tool may fasten the screws, which may increase manufacturing costs. Also, because fastening the screws may be a time-consuming job, a manufacturing time may increase accordingly. Furthermore, because the display apparatus may have a thickness exceeding at least the lengths of the threads of the screws to assemble the components, it may be difficult to implement a slim design of the display apparatus.